


The Missing Hero

by allthingsmagical



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Humor, Mpreg, New Year's Eve, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22059565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthingsmagical/pseuds/allthingsmagical
Summary: Every new years eve at the party the Ministry holds, Harry goes in search for the missing hero.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 255





	The Missing Hero

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I thought of. Happy New Year to you all <3 <3

_**December 31st 1998** _

"I can't believe we actually got invited to this!" Hermione beamed as she looked around the ministry hall, some couples dancing, some drinking and talking amongst themselves, others laughing and joking.

Harry smiled. "Ending the war helped a lot. I will be glad when we can vote, Fudge can get kicked out then and Kingsley can take over."

"We should come every year." Ron said as he took a drink. "I know it is supposed to be for ministry employees only and their families or spouses, partners, whatever but next year I am in auror training with you Harry and Hermione you will be with my dad."

"I will, it will be interesting to see how wizards see muggles and how they think they are and react and learn."

"Where you will know it all." Harry smiled.

"What a year it has been though." Ron said.

"I know, if I am honest I thought last Christmas was my last one, I didn't think I would survive the war."

"I mean everyone is here. All those who fought in the war, all those declared heros!" Ron grinned.

Harry's eyes swept the crowd twice before looking at the clock. Ten minutes to midnight, when Ron and Hermione started to talk to each other he slipped away, leaving the room he stepped into the nearest floo and left.

* * *

Harry walked back into the ministry at ten minutes past midnight and smiled and everyone laughing, some still kissing.

"Harry!"

Harry turned and saw Hermione and Ron hurry over to him. "Yes?"

"Where did you go?"

"I didn't go anywhere."

"Harry we couldn't find you."

"I ducked out to avoid being grabbed at midnight."

* * *

_**December 31st 1999** _

"What a year it has been!" Ron laughed.

"I know. You and Hermione engaged."

"And you surprised me Harry. I thought you would be joining me in the auror academy."

"I know mate I am sorry but I have been fighting bad people since I was eleven, war over, no more fighting and chasing bad guys. I now live a peacful life."

"Peaceful? In a castle full of students with Snape as Headmaster?"

"Yes Ron. Teaching all of you back in my fifth year I loved it so much, I enjoy teaching and Severus isn't bad."

"You call him Severus?"

Harry laughed. "That is his name isn't it?"

"Well yeah but it is still Snape. I mean I refuse to believe he is different behind close doors."

"Actually he did do something when he was behind closed doors."

Ron leaned forward. "Really? What did he do?"

"He said 'Potter, uncurl your fingers! Your hand is cold!'"

Hermione rushed over when she saw Ron faint. "Ron!"

"He has only fainted Hermione, he asked for it." Harry smiled.

Hermione waved her wand and woke Ron up. "On about your boss again?"

"Yes."

Ron shot to his feet. "You are shagging Snape? Harry please tell me it isn't true!"

"Ron relax, I am not shagging Severus. Honestly."

Ron sighed in relief.

Hermione wiped the dust off Ron's jacket. "Why fall for it Ron?"

"But he looked serious!" Ron exclaimed causing Harry to chuckle.

Looking up at the clock Harry saw it was ten minutes to midnight. "I'm going to get a drink." he said and walked away, managing to leave the room and enter the floo, disappearing in green flames, not noticing Hermione watching his every move.

At five minutes past midnight Hermione watched the fire flare up again and Harry step out with a dreamy look on his face as he brushed his robes down and made his way back into the room.

* * *

_**December 31st 2000** _

"Hermione just don't say anything to Harry, let him enjoy his night." Ron sighed.

"Are you not curious as to where he goes?"

"Yes Hermione but the man has his own life and is entitled to a private one, he will tell us when he is ready."

"The old Ron would be worse than me wanting to know."

"Yes he would dear it is you rubbing off on me and I have obviously rubbed off on you as I am acting like the old Hermione and you like the old Ron." he chuckled and put his arm around his wife.

"Hey guys. I almost didn't make it!" Harry smiled as he took a drink from the tray that went floating past.

Hermione smiled. "Harry, every year you come here alone, you ought to get out and find someone, they can be your date for these parties held every year."

"Hermione." Ron warned.

"You are right Hermione. I asked someone out to join me at this party."

Hermione took a step closer. "Where is she?"

Harry looked around before leaning closer to Hermione. "He said no." Harry whispered, smiling at the shocked look on Hermione's face before going over and helping himself to some food.

"Why didn't Harry tell us he was gay? He always tells us everything, I mean we tell him everything." Hermione said as she looked at her husband.

"Did we tell him when we had sex for the first time?" Ron asked.

"No that is private."

"You have just answered your own question there love."

"Look you just watch Harry closely, I am telling you he disappears ten minutes before midnight and comes back about five minutes past."

"If I do so will you leave it there and enjoy the night?"

"Yes."

"Deal." Ron smiled.

Ron watched Harry and saw that his best friend did indeed slip out at five minutes to midnight, just before Ron kissed his wife, Harry's patronus appeared. "Gone home enjoy the rest of the night, talk soon." came Harry's voice before it laughed. "Happy New Year."

"He always comes back about ten minutes past midnight." Hermione said. "And did you hear that laugh? He is with someone."

"Next year love, we follow him." Ron answered, making his wife smile.

* * *

_**December 31st 1998** _

Harry knocked on the door in front of him and getting no answer he continued to knock. "I won't give up or go away." he was met with silence.

"Let's start with jingle bells! I will knock to the rythym." 

Half way through the song the door wrenched open. "What!?"

Harry smiled at the man stood before him and walked in by ducking under the arm that was holding the door open. "Do come in Potter."

Harry looked around the room before spotting a tumbler with whiskey in it, walking over he poured two fingers in two glasses.

"And do help yourself."

Harry smiled and handed Severus a glass who just looked at it before glaring at Harry.

"Either hold it or wear it Severus."

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Would you like to test that?"

Severus snatched the glass. "Explain your presence."

"Shall we sit?" Harry asked before sitting down on the settee facing the roaring fire. 

Severus stared at Harry for a few seconds before sitting down in his arm chair. "Why are you here?"

"There is a ball at the ministry, only for those who work there and their spouses and family, me, Ron and Hemrione got invited as we are 'war heros'." Harry said rolling his eyes. "Hermione is loving it saying all the war heros are there."

"You being here they are now missing one."

"Two Severus." Harry corrected, looking closely at the man at the side of him.

"I am no hero."

"You were the bravest of us all Severus, you will always be a hero to me no matter what you say or think."

Severus took a sip of his drink. "Being Headmaster I did get an invite."

"Why didn't you go?"

"I have better things to do with my evening then condemn myself to a night of mindless chatter. Although saying that I have failed as you are here." smiling a little when Harry chuckled. "What made you leave the party Harry and come here?" he sighed.

Harry looked at the clock that chimed midnight and stood and faced Severus, his hand held out.

Severus looked at the offered hand and knowing Harry wouldn't drop it until it was taken, he reached out and shook Harry's hand.

"No one should see the New Year in alone. Happy New Year Severus." he raised his glass. "To your good health." he added and finished his drink before chucking floo powder into the fire. "Ministry of Magic."

Severus watched Harry go, only finishing his drink when the flames returned to the natural amber. "Happy New Year Harry." he whispered.

* * *

_**December 31st 1999** _

Harry raised his hand to knock on the door when it opened before his knuckles touched the wood. 

"Come on in Harry." Severus said as he opened the door wide.

Harry walked in and looked at the table in front of the fire, two glasses were there with two fingers of whiskey in each glass, he smiled. "You expecting me then."

"You telling me you will see me later before leaving gave it away." Severus answered as he sat down in his chair. "How is the party this evening, any different from last year?"

"Still missing a hero." Harry smiled. "Ron fainted."

"What did you do?"

"What makes you think it was me that made him faint?" Harry smirked.

"You forget who taught you for six years and spending Friday evenings together since you started as Professor I have gotten to know you very well. So I ask again. What did you do?"

"He can not get over that I call you by your name and not surname and how we get along, he bets you are no different behind closed doors so I told him you did say something to me you don't say in front of others."

"Oh?"

"Uncurl your fingers Potter you hand is cold." Harry said in his best Severus voice.

Severus actually laughed.

"You should do that a lot more Severus, it suits you, takes years off you."

"Yes well, that was a lie what you told Ronald, I never call you by your surname anymore."

Harry looked at Severus and found himself go hot in the face at the sultry look the older man was giving him. He cleared his throat and looked at the clock. Picking up his drink he stood up along with Severus as the clock chimed midnight. "Happy New Year Severus. To your good health." Taking a deep breath Harry moved forwards and placed a kiss on the Slytherin's cheek.

Severus grabbed Harry's arm as the younger man turned to leave. "Not so fast, you left last year before I could reply."

"Oh. Sorry."

Raeching up Severus placed his hands on Harry's cheeks. "Happy New Year Harry." he whispered before capturing the younger mans lips with his own.

Severus smirked as the last thing he saw in the floo was the dreamy look on Harry's face.

* * *

_**December 31st 2000** _

Harry stepped out of the floo into his and Severus' quarters. "Severus?" he called out as he dusted his robes down. "Where are you? I got strange looks because I didn't nearly make it because of you." Harry went checking all their rooms, walking in their bedroom last he froze in the doorway when he saw Severus sat up in bed, naked from the waist up with only a thin sheet covering him.

"Party still missing one hero?" Severus asked.

"Yes."

"Anything happen tonight?"

"I came out to Ron and Hermione. I told them I asked someone to come but he said no."

"Too right I did. Send a patronus to your friends wishing them a happy New Year Harry."

"Why?"

Severus waved his wand and smirked when Harry's clothes disappeared and his young lover stood there naked. He threw the covers off himself, revealing his naked self to Harry. "You are not going back to the party tonight."

Harry cast a patronus as Severus got up and walked over to him, he watched as Severus stood in front of him and ran a single finger down his side making him squirm and laugh as he sent his message.

"Severus you made me laugh as I sent that, they will know I am with someone. What will I tell them when they ask?"

Severus turned them both around and made Harry walk backwards to the bed. "They are your friends so that is your problem." he smirked and with a push, Harry fell flat on his back on the bed as the clock in the living room chimed midnight. "To our good health. Happy New Year Harry." he whispered as he got on the bed and leaned over Harry to seal the new year in with a kiss.

* * *

_**December 31st 2001** _

"Hermione Harry said he will be here." Ron said, laughing at his wife who was frantically searching the crowds to see if she could see Harry.

"I know but he nearly didn't make it last year and I want to see him, we haven't seen him since the year started in September. I just hope he brings his partner along with him tonight, he promised he would."

Ron laughed. "Only becasue you kept on about who he is with and wanting to know, and then you threaten him with a tracking spell to see why he leaves before midnight! You didn't give the man a chance."

Hermione looked closely at Ron. "Go on. Say it."

"You won't be mad?"

"No. I told you to say it."

"You are getting like my mother! She was always wanting to know what me and my brothers and Ginny were up to."

"Ron, Harry disappears every year, it even got you last year, he is with someone and he won't say who, you can not tell me you are not at least curious."

"I am Hermione, it actually hurts a little as he feels he can not tell us but it is Harry's life, he doesn't interfere with our life, don't you think we owe him the same."

"That's different." Hermione answered.

"How?" Ron asked, narrowing his eyes at his wife.

"Harry knows who we are with."

Ron looked over Hermione's shoulder and saw Harry. He was talking to someone and laughing, Ron could only just see Harry's face. "He is here."

"Where?" Hermione asked as she spun around, her eyes once more scanning the crowd until she found Harry, she turned back to her husband. "Now remember, if Harry's partner doesn't turn up then we follow him."

"Yes dear."

Harry spotted Hermione and Ron and took a deep breath, running his hand over his seven month bump, he excused himself from the ministry offical. "Ron! Hermione!" he said and made his way over as best he could.

"Oh my god!" Hermione gasped.

"Harry mate!" Ron choked. "You're-"

"Yes I am." Harry beamed as he ran his hand over his bump. "She is due in February."

"Why didn't you tell us!" Hermione said as she hugged Harry as best she could.

"Well when we last saw each other I wasn't quite at twelve weeks and wanted to wait until that mark and we haven't seen each other since the summer holidays and what with teaching and your jobs we haven't had time to meet. It isn't something you put in a letter."

"Is your partner here tonight?" Ron asked.

"He will be, so no more letters of threatening to march into the school or tracking me." Harry smiled.

"It was all Hermione mate, you know what she is like." Ron confessed, getting an elbow in the side from his wife. "What?"

Harry laughed at his friends. "He is just finishing up with something then he will be here." he said as he looked around. "Good turn out again this year."

"It is." Ron agreed.

"Still missing a hero." Harry murmured.

"Not anymore." a voice whispered in his ear.

Harry turned. "Severus! You came."

"I said I would my little imp."

Ron's eyes widened. "I knew it! I said so a few years ago you were shagging Snape. You lied."

"I didn't, I wasn't back then. We have only been together since last year." Harry said.

"You didn't waste time." Hermione smiled as she ran her hand on Harry's bump. "Was it potions and spells?"

"Neither Mrs Weasley. Harry just fell pregnant. I should have known when it comes to him he makes the impossible possible."

Harry smiled and took Severus' hand. "It started the first year we came here, you said all the war heros are here, I noticed Severus wasn't."

"So Harry came to me so I didn't see the New Year in alone."

"And he came back just after midnight." Hermione said. "So that is where you went, you spent it with Severus."

"I did." Harry smiled.

* * *

As the night went on and it drew close to midnight Harry went to sit down, dancing all night, his feet were hurting and his back was aching.

Hermione from across the room saw Harry sit down and Severus crouch in front of him, placing one hand on Harry's knee and the other on his stomach. "Ron look how they are together. Severus really does love Harry. I wonder if he has told Harry that yet?"

"Oh no, don't go starting with that one."

Severus looked into Harry's eyes. "We see the New Year in and then I am taking you home."

Harry nodded as he looked at the large clock on the wall. "Thirty seconds to go."

Severus stood up and helped Harry stand before taking him into his arms as the clock chimed. "To our health and our daughter." he whispered.

"Our health and that of our daughter." Harry agreed. "Happy New Year Severus."

"Happy New Year Harry." Severus said before capturing Harry's lips in a passionate kiss.

**_The End._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, comment or kudos?


End file.
